There are many media devices available to users, each capable of providing media content. Furthermore, implementation of “smart” devices (i.e., devices integrated with processors and able to perform simple computer functions) is now ubiquitous. For example, chairs may store a user's preferred setting (i.e., the amount of recline that a user prefers when watching television). Lighting may include custom dimming such that a room is dimmed to a user's preferred level when watching television. Likewise, set-top boxes and other devices that receive and/or upon which users enjoy content (e.g., tablets, smartphones, etc.) may implement media guidance functions that aim to determine what a user prefers to watch (e.g., provide recommendations) or provide other functions with respect to media guidance data. With devices continually offering increasing features and functions, a need exists to coordinate between the numerous “smart” features. While minimal coordination can be achieved through some short-range communication techniques (e.g., Bluetooth pairing), providing more advanced coordination, particularly between devices with diverse features and functions that may be wholly distinct and incompatible with features and functions of other devices, has not been possible.